Why are you wearing my clothes?
by hidden in plain view
Summary: sequel to pink Itachi.. wait what? What happens when Itachi gets revenge? sasunaru


Hello again! So its taken forever to get this up here. sorry! I was distracted the voices in my head that give me the ideas went on strike. but alas it is finally on here I am no longer as lazy as shikamaru!

* * *

In the dark shadows of Konoha a mysterious figure was watching a bouncing blonde boy drag a nonemotional stoic boy to a ramen stand.

'Mwhahahaha I shall have my revenge!' the shadowy figure, a raven ahired man with a currently restored cloak, laughed darkly to himself. His partner in crime was in place though very reluctantly. Kisame had at first refused, kowing Naruto would retailiate if he knew who pranked him but a few hits from Itachi and he was cured of his disapproval.

Sasuke and the current target of Itachi walked out of Icharuka's hand in hand. Itachi was a bit taken aback when Sasuke smiled, a true smile, at the Kyuubi vessel. 'Well that's diffrent' O well time to signal Kisame. He flicked a kunai at Naruto who dodged it with ease.

"Hey Ita-chan! What was that for?! Didn't you like your cloak?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke rose an eyebrow but made no move to kil his brother. 'Ita chan? since when... o well' He had found out last year that Itachi happened to be innocent.. well as innocent as a pychotic S class missign nin can be. He was framed by Orochimaru but thats another story for another day.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the shadows.

"Awww why;d you have to go and fix it?! Pink was such a nice color on you." The blond whined. At this Sasuke opened his mouth to question his lover but Naruto beat him to it. He pulled out a pack of picures and handed it to him.

Sasuke's jaw hit the floor. He was looking at pure and evil blackmail pictures of Itachi. Itachi..wearing...pink. He almost laughed but not infront of his nii-san. So instead a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes lit up with laughter. ITachi glowered and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto how did you get these?" Sasuke asked suspiociosly.

Naruto loked at him wiht innocent eyes. "Well I may have been in the area where I ran into Kisame and Itachi and may have managed to to dye Itachi's cloak." He twiddled his thumbs as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, and an eyebrow started twitching. "You mean to tell me that during a highly dangerous solo mission you found 2 Akatsuki memebers and instead of running away you pull a prank on them?!"

During Sasuke;s ranting Kisame had purformed several hand signs and released a jutsu. A second later Sasuke and Naruto felt a tingle but shook it off and kept bikering.

"Teme! I'm fine! nothing happened!" He twirled around to show he wasn't injured. Though Sasuke was still eyeing him warily. The blond ball of energy pulled off his shirt to show he had no injuries hiding under it. Sasuke;s look immediatly went from wary to lust. He walked over to the Kyuubi vessel that was still spouting nonsense and grabbed his waist. He planted his lips over soft pink ones as azure eyes widened in shock. He smirked into the kiss as Naruto responded then remebered the man standing by them. He released his blond kitsune and stared at his brother. Who was looking at something intently. He followed his nii-san's gaze and rested his eyes on something that made his pants grow tight.

Naruto sat panting his lips parted slightly with half lidded beautiful lust filled eyes. His exposed chest covered with a light sheen of sweat glistened in the sun while his blond locks fluttered in the wind. Sasuke had to restrain himself from pouncing on him right there but it looked like he might have to fend of Itachi first. He did not like the look in his eyes.

The younger raven walked over to Naruto and pulled him into his arms possesively. The message was clear 'mine'. Itachi smirked as if to say 'You think you can stop me?'

'Uh guys as sexy as I am I'm tired so I'm heading home." Naruto announced smiling. He left with a wave to Itachi dragging Sasuke with him. Itachi smirked 'Mwhahaha and so it begins. I wonder how long it'll take for them to activate it. Though the look in Sasuke;s eyes tells me I won;t have to wait long.'

* * *

Naruto walked into the Uchiha mansion his thoughts drifting. 'What is Itachi up to? My prankster sense is tingling. Maybe;s he;s going o try revenge?... naw thats not very Uchiha like.' Suddenly a black blur had him pinned against the wall and hot moist lips descended onto his own. "Mmmm Sasuke"

"Yes my kitsune?" Sasuke asked as he moved his lips to attack Naruto's neck.

"Ah.. mmm.. upstairs...now" Naruto gasped. Sasuke simply smirked and picked his blond up bridal style carrying him to their bedroom. (A/N you all know what happens use your imagination)

* * *

Sasuke woke slowly in the morning feeling a dead weight on top of him. On further inspection it turned out to be a pale arm wrapped around his torso protectively. 'Ah this is nice...warm...wait! PALE ARM!' Sasuke jumped out of the bed to stare at well... himself or his body at the least. Then with a hesitant glance he looked down at himself and almost screamed. He was staring at a pair of tan hands. Hands he knew all to well. Afer 2 minutes of utter shock he composed his face and got a gleeful idea, more like a perverted one but hey Kakashi was his teacher after all.

He grinned a perverted grin then dashed off to the bathroom. Twirling in front of the mirror he absorebed every detail of his new body. 'So wait I lust after myself?!!' After a few more minutes of revelation he shrugged deciding to figure it out later. Jumping into the shower he realized Naruto was not going to react well to this. He changed into a pair of Narutos pants seeing as his clothes didnt fit Naruto's small frame. Walking into the room, he ran a hand through his new blond locks. He lookedat 'Naruto' laying blissfully unaware in his body. 'Wonder what the dobe's reaction will be?' He took a deep breath and ran his hands through Naruto's new raven hair. Sleepy black eyes looked up at him.

"Morning Dobe"

"Morning Teme" Naruto yawned. He frowned a bit starign at sasuke. "Hmm you look diffrent but i'm to tired to care right now." He stretched and walked into the bathroom. The raven turned blond was staring at the bed in disbelief. 'Is he really that much of a dobe?' Then he heard the water running and awaited the scream from Naruto. He was bound to look in the mirror sometime.

In the shower an incredibly tired Naruto was zoning out as the warm water ran over him. Somethign felt diffrent this morning but he couldn't pin point what. 'I need ramen. Ramen fixes everything.' He hopped out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still waiting for Naruto to figure it out. He sat at the bed tappign his foot wth impatience. The bathroom door slowly opened o reveal a image of himself barely covered in a towel, wet bangs plastered to his face. The only diffrence this from of himself was smiling brightly. Naruto gave him a curious look. "Why are you dressed in my clothes?"

'Shit i forgot about that' You see during Naruto's shower Sasuke had concluded that Naruto was to oblivious to notice the change and was planinning a bit of a prank. (contrary to Naruto's belief uchiha's love pranks. As long as the other person suffers.. Masochists they are..) Naruto had always teased him about his fangirls who didn't know he was gay despite the fact Naruto was living with him, making out wiht him in public, and coming very close to having sex in front of them. 'talk about denial on their part' So he was going ot let Naruto deal with the hormone crazed girls.

He calmly looked at Naruto "hn" was his intelligent answer. and walked downstairs. "ok?" Naruto watched him go and just shook his head before gettign dressed. Walking downstairs he read a note form Sasuke about going out to get grocieries. The new raven decided to go train. Whistling happily o himself he stepped out the door to be confronted with hundreds of lust filled gazes. 'o shit... fangirls'

Hiding in a tree nearby a missing nin was laughing at Naruto's little problem. While a younger raven was shopping he heard a very familiar scream of Teme! Your so dead! He just smirked and grabbed a pack of ramen. He was going ot need some sort of peace offering.

* * *

So how'd you like it? I'm not sure if I'm going to add another one after this.. tell me in your reviews if I should. 


End file.
